1. Field
Embodiments relate to a precursor composition for deposition of a silicon dioxide film and a method for fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, down-scaling of semiconductor devices is proceeding rapidly, and the desirability of providing down-scaled semiconductor devices that operate at high speed has increased. Research has been under way to optimize the structure of a transistor to enable semiconductor devices to operate at high speed and to secure reliability.